


The Boy Who Runs With Wolves

by KatTheGracefulKlutz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Late night thoughts, No specific season, kinda angsty I guess?, mentions of seasons 1 through 3, stiles is sad, thoughts can wander towards sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheGracefulKlutz/pseuds/KatTheGracefulKlutz
Summary: Sometimes, Stiles is scared.





	The Boy Who Runs With Wolves

Sometimes, Stiles got scared.

Now, as the boy who ran with wolves, he had plenty to fear. Kanimas, alpha packs, nogitsunes, and all kinds of other things. But that wasn’t what Stiles was afraid of.

Sometimes Stiles felt that at some point, he would be discarded. That at some point, Scott wouldn’t need him anymore and would just stop making time for him.

Scott was a wolf. He had a whole pack of supernatural creatures. What was Stiles? A regular human, that’s what.

His thoughts liked to swarm him whenever he couldn’t sleep at night. What if Scott stopped hanging out with him and then some supernatural creature came along and killed Stiles or something and Scott would never even know?

Honestly, with his life, it was a legitimate fear.

Logically, Stiles knew it wasn’t very probable that Scott would friend-dump him. They’d been with each other through thick and thin, and some part of Stiles was sure that would never change.

But things always changed. People didn’t stay the same their whole lives, something always tipped the scale. Stiles desperately hoped the scale wouldn’t tip against him. 

The whole pack liked him (or at least pretended to), but that was no reason they couldn’t change their minds somewhere down the road.

God, he wasn’t getting anywhere. Why couldn’t he just fall asleep?

The problem with Stiles was that he could be used against Scott. Take Peter, for example, who’d kidnapped him easily and who had come far too close to turning him into a wolf. Then there was Gerard, who’d beat him senseless to hurt Scott.

The smartest thing Scott could do was to stop hanging around Stiles. Being friends with humans when you were that involved with such horrible things just wasn’t a good plan, and Scott was bound to realize that sooner or later.

Sure, Stiles was good for research, but Lydia was smart, smarter than him even, and wouldn’t have too much trouble taking up that role.

Stiles was sick with dread for the day that the pack realized that he was more of a nuisance than a help.

What good was a human when you had a pack of wolves?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments are welcome as long as they're not mean  
> Don't be the reason for a crying kat.


End file.
